


Champanhe e Morangos

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finalmente volta para casa após a turnê com Queen e está feliz por não encontrar sua casa fazia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champanhe e Morangos

Com um suspiro aliviado, Adam girou a chave e abriu a porta de sua nova casa. Ele havia comprado a propriedade pouco antes de sair em turnê com o Queen, então, ainda não passara muito tempo nela. Mesmo assim, aquelas paredes já eram um lar para ele. Um playground para seu lado decorador e um santuário para sua mente e corpo cansados.

Empurrou a porta e deixou seus olhos vagarem pela leve penumbra do ambiente enquanto colocava as duas malas no chão. Estava em casa finalmente. Mesmo que por alguns dias apenas.

Não deveria haver ninguém na casa, mas ele escutou um bater ritmado de pés calçados em sapatos pesados.

Tommy Joe! Pensou, um sorriso curvando seus lábios. Ele havia dado uma chave ao amigo, para que ele recebesse alguns artigos que seriam entregues enquanto Adam estivesse viajando.

Entrou e fechou a porta devagar, seguindo o som quase inaudível.

Ele estava debruçado sobre a ilha no meio da cozinha, de costas para Adam, fones de ouvido ligados ao celular, batia o pé ritmadamente no chão e cantarolava baixinho. Ao seu lado, uma tigela com morangos grandes e vermelhos descansava sob um spot no teto.

Se a cena era proposital ou por acaso, Adam não sabia, mas era extremamente tentadora.

Aproximou-se devagar e se curvando sobre o guitarrista, beijou-o no pescoço exposto pela camiseta de gola V. Tommy imediatamente endireitou as costas, olhando em volta.

Sua pequena boca de lábios grossos formava um O perfeito quando ergueu a cabeça, mas logo ele sorria para o cantor.

_Você está em casa! – ele disse, tirando os fones.

_Sim. Finalmente. Parece que faz anos que estive aqui pela última vez.

_É verdade. Você parece cansado. Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para você comer?

_Não, obrigado. Comi no avião. A única coisa que quero agora é um banho e depois cama.

_Ah... Certo. Vou deixar você em paz, então.

Visivelmente decepcionado, Tommy recolheu seus fones e enfiou o celular no bolso da calça jeans.

Enquanto seu melhor amigo passava por ele e caminhava em direção à porta, Adam percebeu que havia algo que ele queria mais do que descanso.

_Tommy... – o guitarrista parou, mas não se virou – Você pode me fazer um pouco de companhia? Não quero ficar sozinho ainda.

Tommy baixou a cabeça e Adam o ouviu rir baixinho.

"Maldito masoquismo!" Tommy pensou, enquanto considerava se ficava ou não. Ficar com Adam era doloroso e delicioso ao mesmo tempo, mas quando se separavam, era a dor que permanecia e mesmo assim, ele sempre acabava cedendo. Como perder a oportunidade de ficar ao lado dele, mesmo que apenas como amigo?! Ele o amava tanto que qualquer migalha de atenção e afeto o fazia feliz.

"Que patético arremedo de homem eu sou!"

Enfim, ele se virou.

_É claro. O que quer fazer?

Adam apertou os lábios para não dizer a resposta que primeiro lhe veio.

_Que tal um pouco de champanhe? E você pode me contar o que tem acontecido por aqui nos últimos dois meses.

_Está com humor para champanhe, então?!

_Sim. Os morangos me deixaram com vontade.

_Estão bonitos, não é? Pensei em você quando os vi no mercado.

Adam sorriu e alcançou a geladeira, de onde tirou uma garrafa de Möet Chandon.

_Uau! Tommy exclamou, colocando duas taças sobre a bancada.

_Presente do Brian, quando tocamos aqui no começo do mês.

_Oh...

_Oh? Você me parece enciumado, Glitters.

Enquanto Tommy pensava no que dizer, Adam estourou a rolha e serviu a bebida espumante.

_E estou. – disse por fim. Como o outro parecesse espantado, completou: Não me leve a mal. Adoro Brian e estou muito orgulhoso de você, mas às vezes sinto que eles roubaram você de nós. Sentimos sua falta aqui em LA – dando um longo gole em sua taça, Tommy Joe tomou coragem para dizer ao seu melhor amigo o que vinha pensando há tanto tempo – Eu sinto sua falta, Adam...

O cantor, que mastigava um morango, engoliu em seco e olhou para Tommy, que evitava olhar diretamente para ele, apanhando uma fruta na pequena tigela.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos finalmente se encontraram, havia um misto indecifrável de emoções nas íris castanhas.

_O que você está querendo me dizer, Tommy?

_Que... Que eu senti sua falta, ora... – incerto se deveria continuar com aquilo, o guitarrista hesitou – Você é meu melhor amigo...

_Não... Não foi só isso. – Aproximando-se devagar, o cantor encurralou Tommy entre seu corpo e a bancada da pia.

_Diga de novo. Diga que sentiu minha falta. Mas dessa vez, diga olhando para mim.

_Adam, eu...

_Diga Tommy Joe. Por favor!

Tommy brincava com o morango entre seus dedos, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o calor do corpo de Adam contra o seu, o perfume de morango em seu hálito, o cheiro de suor que se desprendia de sua pele...

Por quanto tempo ele aguentaria aquela situação? Estava apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, mas não tinha coragem de se confessar. E agora, ele estava lhe dando a oportunidade perfeita.

Com muito esforço, ergueu os olhos e prendeu as íris cinzentas com seu olhar.

_Eu sinto sua falta, Adam. Sinto sua falta desde que conheceu Sauli e parou de me beijar no palco... Você não tem ideia de como foi difícil! Me alegrar por você estar tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo, desejar que a fonte daquela alegria fosse eu e não ele.

_Mas Tommy... Você é...

_Não. Por favor. Não venha com essa história de gay ou hétero. Nós dois sabemos que eu não me importo com isso. Eu sei o que há no meu coração e sei o que eu quero!

_E o que você quer, Tommy Joe?

A voz de Adam estava rouca e baixa e seus olhos ardiam de esperança e desejo.

Seria possível que aquele a quem amara em segredo pelos últimos quatro anos estivesse prestes a se declarar para ele?

_Eu quero você, Adam.

Sem dar tempo ao seu cérebro para questionar o que tinha ouvido, ou para Tommy mudar de ideia, Adam o agarrou e beijou-o, colando seus corpos.

Embora desejasse aquilo desde que seus lábios haviam se tocado pela primeira vez, Tommy ficou sem ação por vários segundos, ainda segurando o morango, que sob a pressão de seus dedos, liberava seu aroma doce no ar. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, que os lábios de Adam pressionavam e exploravam os seus com uma urgência enlouquecedora, o músico loiro agarrou-o pelo cabelo, impedindo que se afastasse.

Extasiado com a resposta de Tommy, Adam lhe envolveu a cintura e o ergueu para que sentasse no balcão e separou as pernas do guitarrista para se aproximarem ainda mais.

Esquecendo-se finalmente do morango, Tommy o deixou cair e envolveu Adam com braços e pernas, insatisfeito com o contato.

Ele queria sentir sua pele na dele, suas mãos nos músculos firmes. Queria sentir a língua dele em sua pele e descobrir o gosto que a dele tinha.

Com isso em mente, Tommy afastou o rosto dos lábios de Adam e atacou seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas, seus dedos entremeados no cabelo castanho escuro.

O cantor gemeu e inclinou a cabeça para dar mais espaço para Tommy explorar sua pele, no entanto sua ânsia por sentir a pele macia dele contra a sua era igual ou maior que a do guitarrista. Logo ele se afastava para puxar a camiseta de Tommy para cima, jogando-a no chão. O outro piscou e sorriu, fazendo o mesmo com a regata preta que Adam usava.

Suas bocas voltaram a se encontrar, assim como seus corpos e a sensação de pele contra pele foi exatamente como eles sempre haviam imaginado.

Tommy sentiu a poderosa ereção de Adam pressionando a sua e seu desejo aumentou ainda mais. Mas ainda assim, havia algo fora do lugar.

_Adam, – disse, afastando-se – eu não vou transar com você pela primeira vez, na bancada da cozinha!

_É claro que não... Pegue a garrafa e os morangos e ponha as pernas ao redor da minha cintura.

Tommy obedeceu e logo se viu erguido no ar pelos braços musculosos do cantor.

_Não seja tolo, Adam. Você não vai me carregar lá para cima...

_Não mesmo. Não posso esperar tanto assim!

Adam andou por um corredor, os braços firmemente ao redor de Tommy, sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço, até que parou diante de uma porta e chutou para abri-la. Era uma sala de mídia, quase um cinema com poltronas confortáveis e um grande futon coberto de almofadas coloridas.

O cantor se abaixou e depositou Tommy sobre o futon, então ergueu-se e cruzou os braços, olhando para ele.

O guitarrista não sabia ao certo o que fazer, então sentou-se com as pernas dobradas e o olhou de volta.

_Me de um minuto. Eu já volto.

Sem esperar resposta, Adam saiu da sala.

Tommy tirou os creapers e deu um gole na garrafa enquanto esperava, sentindo o ritmo de seu coração se acalmar.

Não havia por que ficar nervoso. Era apenas seu bom amigo Adam. O gentil, carinhoso e extremamente sexy Adam...

Minutos depois o cantor voltou, carregando uma de suas malas de viagem. Estava descalço também.

_Venha aqui, glitterbaby. – estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. – Só vou perguntar isso uma vez, Tommy, então me responda com total sinceridade... – respirando fundo, prendeu os olhos castanhos nos seus – Você tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Porque uma vez que faça amor comigo, eu nunca mais o deixarei sair de perto de mim!

Tommy levou um minuto para captar o que ele estava dizendo, mas uma vez que o fez, um sorriso radiante se abriu em seu rosto e ele ergueu uma mão, que pousou na bochecha de Adam.

_Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada na vida, Adam.

O cantor soltou o ar que estava prendendo e se deixou sorrir.

Com mãos mais firmes agora, percorreu o corpo de Tommy até a cintura, dedicando-se a abrir o cinto e o zíper da calça jeans. Tommy fez o mesmo com a dele...

_Sem cueca? – ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o cantor, que deu de ombros.

_É mais confortável para viajar.

O guitarrista riu e deixou que Adam empurrasse suas calças para baixo.

_Sempre imaginei como seria seu corpo por baixo de todas essas roupas...

_Nada muito extraordinário, eu receio...

_Tommy, você é extraordinário. – Adam rebateu, beijando-o delicadamente – Você é... fascinante!

Tommy sorriu um sorriso doce e abraçou o cantor, correndo os dedos pelas costas largas.

Com um dedo sob seu queixo, Adam o fez erguer a cabeça e o beijou novamente. Carinhosa e lentamente a princípio, mas o desejo voltou a crescer dentro dele, agora que tinha o corpo miúdo pressionado contra o seu. Sua língua invadiu a boca de Tommy, sentindo o gosto dos morangos e do champanhe e fazendo o calor em seu baixo-ventre aumentar.

Lentamente ele os deitou e, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas do guitarrista, se dedicou a explorar e incitar a pele branca.

Tommy deixou-se levar, fechando os olhos. Adam parecia estar por toda parte, beijando, tocando, incitando, prendendo-o em uma nuvem de prazer da qual Tommy não queria escapar.

Quando a boca dele envolveu seu membro, Tommy arquejou e novamente agarrou os cabelos escuros. Adam gemeu ao redor dele, aumentando seu prazer.

Sem que Tommy percebesse, o cantor alcançou sua mochila e de dentro dela retirou um vidro de lubrificante.

Seus dedos agora escorregadios se acercaram de Tommy com cuidado e o penetraram gentilmente. O músico gemeu e se arqueou contra os dedos que o estimulavam.

Em pouco tempo, Tommy não passava de uma criatura a beira do delírio, murmurando frases desconexas e gemendo como uma atriz pornô.

Adam riu de mansinho e ergueu-se para olhar para ele.

_Está pronto Tommy Joe?

Ele fez que sim e agarrou a almofada sob sua cabeça.

O cantor se posicionou entre suas pernas e começou a penetra-lo lentamente. Tommy sentiu a pressão crescer até transformar-se em dor e então desparecer, cedendo lugar a um latejar delicioso.

Adam era grande e quente dentro dele e parecia preenche-lo por completo.

Com movimentos lentos e gentis, Adam deixou que Tommy se acostumasse com seu volume, até que sentiu-o correspondendo aos movimentos de vai e vem.

Os olhos de Tommy brilhavam com um desejo desvairado que estimulou o cantor a aumentar o ritmo das investidas até que ambos estivessem ofegantes e satisfeitos.

Adam se deixou cair sobre o peito do guitarrista, beijando a pele branca com reverência, seus braços se enrolando ao redor dele. Eles permaneceram naquela posição por muito tempo, apreciando os efeitos do que haviam acabado de fazer.

Quando Adam saiu de dentro dele para se deitar ao seu lado, Tommy gemeu e respirou fundo. O quarto cheirava a morangos e sexo. Ele gostava daquele cheiro...

_Você está bem? – Adam perguntou, passando o nariz no pescoço do outro.

_Estou... Apenas não consigo acreditar que finalmente aconteceu.

_Nem eu. E pensar que perdemos todo esse tempo...

_Não acho que perdemos tempo... Eu não teria tido coragem para fazer isso cinco anos atrás.

_Por que não?

_Porque eu não te amava na época. Não como o amo agora.

_E como é que você me ama agora?

 

 

 

_Desesperadamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo comentário viu gente...?! Kudos tb


End file.
